The Fairy Pirate
by MissAnimetastic
Summary: Luffy is a young wizard who is captain of the infamous StrawHat Pirates, but when her crew decides they don't want her as a captain, she flees back to Fairy Tail. I don't own One Piece or Fairy Tail. WARNING FemLuffy. More genderbenders. This story mostly follows Fairy Tail series so far. Possible pairings?
1. Prologue

The Thousand Sunny was sailing peacefully on the grandline of the New World. All was calm and normal.

The beautiful and stretchy Captain Monkey D. Luffy was sitting on top of the lion's head looking out into the sea.

Her first mate Zoro, was taking his midmorning nap, Usopp was telling Chopper a story about how he fought against five hundred zombie pirates all while trying to save a group of orphans from a storm.

The cook Sanji was in the kitchen preparing lunch.

Navigator Nami was looking over her map and pinpointing out nearby islands with her Log pose.

Beside her, Robin was reading a book and watering her garden with her extra hands.

Brook was playing music and Franky was steering the ship.

So this is a timeskip, After lunch, the marines had prepared a surprise attack on the straw hat pirates. Luckey they were able to fight them off and escape.

Luffy went inside her room and was writing a letter to her mother about what happened,

_Dear Mom,_

_Today had started off like any other day, until the marines ambushed us outta nowhere._

_When will they ever learn that they can't beat us. I'm your daughter and that means I'm tough and strong. Anyways now were sailing to...somewhere I don't know, but I'll ask Nami later. Well I'm doing great and pretty soon I'll become Pirate Queen! Write to you soon._

_Love, your daughter Luffy_

"Man that was awesome!" Luffy exclaimed as she stretched in her seat and finished her letter. "We're the toughest on these seas!" She smirked. Then she decided to head back on to see what her crew was up to. "I hope there's still food left." She was still hungry. When was this girl never hungry? "Hey gu-"

"That captain and her antics will get us killed!" She heard the cyborg yell loudly.

"Is it wise to follow a captain such as her?" Robin asked them. They all angrily agreed.

"I agree!" Zoro stood up and spoke up. "She's trouble wherever she goes!" He was thinking back to when Luffy asked him to be on her crew. What caused him to come with this crazy girl?

"Why do we work so hard for her?!" Chopper cried and stomped his foot. "She never listens to us or tells anything!"

"Yeah!" Usopp agreed. "It's like she doesn't trust us!"

"I say we leave!" Brook appeared outta nowhere.

"I agree!" Nami also stood up. "Sanji?"

There was a brief silence as they all looked at the cook who stood on the sides smoking a cigarette. He blew a drag.

"Well Luffy-chan is a very beautiful girl who is kind and loving." he paused. "But she's incredibly irresponsible and never thinks things through. I would rather have Nami-san as our lovely captain."

"So we all agree?"

Luffy just stood there shocked and couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her crew thought she was untrustworthy, useless, and doesn't deserve to be captain.

Her best friend Nami, who was like her older sister, didn't want anything to do with her.

And Sanji, who she was madly in love with, thought she was irresponsible.

Tears fell down her cheek and she was filled with deep sadness. She ran straight for her room and locked the door and cried her eyes out.

She thought her crew believed in her and thought they loved her,but she was wrong.

Before she ever met any of them or even Natsu and Co. at Fairy Tail, that only family she had been her mother Monkey D. Ur. She taught her how to use magic .

Her specialty was ice make magic.

So after she sealed away Deliora, Luffy wandered around to see if she could find a place for herself. And of course being her gullible self, she somehow ended up on a ship that was setting port for Dawn island.

There she met Makino, who was a bartender at the Partys bar. She took the girl in as her daughter for a while, but Luffy was antisocial and always pushing her and others away. Then the Red Haired Pirates came and Luffy admired their captain, Shanks.

She had heard of pirates and has always wanted to become one, ever since she was a little girl.

After Shanks had given Luffy his strawhat, Luffy gained more confidence in her dream to become a Pirate.

But what she truely wanted to do, was go home.

So she bid Makino and the others farewell and finally went home to Earthland. She didn't know what to do or where to go. When she tried to ask for help from people, they'd just ignore her or kick, hit or beat her.

She was an orphan that lived on the streets. Of course no one would listen to her.

But then she came across Fairy Tail and became a member. They all treated her like family and didn't care about her background or any of that. She felt truly loved.

After a while she finally went out to become a pirate and search for Gold Rodgers treasure, the One Piece. And she'd become a legendary pirate with a powerful crew.

A crew that would trust, love, and treat her like family. But now her crew or so-called Nakama didn't want to serve under a captain like her.

So she just cried and cried into her pillow. She didn't know that was how they really felt about her. What was she suppose to do now?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a messenger bird call her name.

"Monkey D. Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy! I have a letter from Miss Mirajane!" A small smile formed on her face. She happily took the letter and read it.

This was not something she expected.

_Hi Luffy!_

_We all miss you and we hope you're having a wonderful journey on the mythical Grandline. I just wanted to tell you this. It's horrible...Something bad has happened at Fairy Tail! I...I just can't put it into words. Please write back or if you have time...please come home. We need you._

Luffy just stared at the letter with tears and full of rage. What could have happened?!

She had to go back! She had to!

Then she remembered her crew. How would they react if she left?

That's when she remembered what they had said about her. More tears fell down her cheek.

_'__They wouldn't care...' _she thought.

They'd probably be relieved and happy she left.

So after thinking it over, she packed up all her belongings, including her chest that kept all of her mom's letters and photos.

She stayed in her room until the ship reached a port. She waited patiently for everyone to leave and when they did, she suck onto a boat and was headed right back home.

Unknown to her, Robin had seen her.

Now Luffy was on her way home, to Fairy Tail. Unknown to the trouble and danger that awaits.


	2. Ch1 The Phantom Lord

_In a land far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place. For most magic is merely a tool a modern day part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art. They devoted their lives to its practice, these are the wizards. Banded together in their magical guilds, they plan their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dotted the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that is high above the rest. A guild where countless legend have been born, and will no doubt will continue to make legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail.__  
_

_sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakedeikō  
fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru  
kono sekaijuu ga WONDER LAND  
bokura wa mo sudeni WONDER ringū  
doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan_

_jibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō?_  
_ashita wa doushite mienain darō?_  
_koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku_  
_kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai deshō?_

_oshiete Sense of Wonder_  
_jinsei wa shugyou nari_

_dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō_  
_arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai_  
_mahoō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringū._  
_shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!_

_LETS WONDER ring_

It took about a few days to sail through the west blue and off the grandline. There, she reached an open vast of ocean and a dark cold, unihabited island that was ahead. That's where Luffy was going. As soon as she past a rock fragmit of a strange formation, she passed through some invisible magic border that revealed the dark island to be Earthland.

You see, Earthland was the only nation in the world to have magic and doesn't make contact with the outside world. So the magic councial surrounded the large continent in a barrier, hideing it from Nonmagic folk. So anyways, Luffy got on a train and headed straight for Magnolia.

Luckily this is a fanfiction so she reached the station in notime. So she wandered through town to the guild hall.

"I wonder what Mirajane was talking about?" She said to herself. "I hope Natsu didn't get in trouble again." She growled. "That idiot! I bet he blew up another town...but if it wasn't the fire freak, then what?" As she walked through town, she noticed something strange.

The townspeople were stairing at her and whispering to one another. There stares were strange. They were pity stares. But why? Then she looked up at the guild hall. But...it was different. "What the..." She ran all the way to the guild and dropped all her things when she got there. Her eyes widened. She didn't know wether to cry or get angry.

The Fairy Tail guild hall, her home, was destroyed.

Large metal clubs had been smashed into it. Destroying the sides and roof. "What...why..?" She muttered. "Who...who would do this...?" "It was Phantom." Luffy heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Mirajane. But she wasn't her cheery self. She looked like she had been crying. And who wouldn't blame her. "Phantom did this?!" She nodded. "We couldn't do anything to stop them...they got us good."

Luffy picked up her things and followed Mirajane, who led her to the basement of the guild, which was normally used for storage, but now it's used to help the Fairy Tail wizards nurse their broken spirits.

"I'm glad to see you Luffy." Mira decided to change the subject. "I'm glad to see you too." She responded. "Sorry I didn't come sooner." "No, it's okay."

They reached the basement and Luffy saw all her friends. First she saw Wakaba and Macao, but they weren't joking around like usual. Next to them was Cana. She was also upset. Luffy could tell because she wasn't drinking as much as she did.

There was also Nab, Visitar and Laki. Even her friend Levy and her team. Even Elfman was down in the dumps. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw her friends. There was Luke, a handsome celestial wizard who was...weird. He was tall with blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue and white shirt, blue jeans, black boots and on his belt was a wipp and his keys.

Next to him was a taller wizard known as Oberon Erz. He was one of the most powerful men in all of Fairy Tail...and scariest. He had scarlet red hair that covered his right eye, which was brown. He wore his custom made armor with a heartkreuz, blue pants, and black boots.

And lastly there was Natsu Dragneel. He was a pink-haired dragon-slayer. He and Luffy are childhood rivals, but shared a close friendship. Oh and Happy was next to him. They all were talking to Master Makorov who apparently was drinking.

" ~Yo! What up Luffy!" He greeted her.

The three boys turned around to where Luffy was. They all smiled. It was aged sense they all had seen each in such a long time.

"Luffy! It's great to see you!" Luke waved. Erz nodded. "Indeed. Welcome back."

She smiled then looked at Natsu. "Hey Natsu. How's my favorite pyro?" He smirked. "Been a while ice cube." She smiled then frowned, remembering the situation the were in. "So what happened?"

"Well as you can see, Phantom Lord had struck our guild hall." Erz informed her. "Is anyone hurt?" She asked concernedly. He shook his head.

"No, they struck us when no one was here." "But why?" He shrugged.

"We've never been on the best terms with those Phantom jerks." Jet said as talked to his team. "Yeah! We should teach them a lesson!" Droy suggested. "Yeah!"  
"Guys, don't you think we're already in enough trouble?" Levy explained. She was right.

"Attacking us when we're not here. Real men challange you upfront!" Elfman shouted. "The nerve of those guys..." Macao muttered. "Yeah...what are they trying to prove?" Wakaba asked. "I think we take action and storm them!" Natsu yelled. They just looked at him. Natsu couldn't tolerate anything happening to something important to him, like this guild to Luffy, it was his home.

"~Calm down Natsu! Don't get your undies in a twist." Makorov said as he took another drink. "But we can't just sit here!" "Natsu!" Luke yelled.

"If the master doesn't want us to get involved, then we must obey." Erz sternly told him. Luffy shivered. She had almost forgotten how scary Erz could be.

"Natsu, I think you should listen to him." Luffy tried to tell the fire eater. "But we gotta do something!" He hollered. "We can't let them get away with this!"

**"NATSU!" **The master was about to hit him, but, possibly on purpose, spanked Luffy instead. "That's enough!" Luffy sweatdropped. "And is there a reason why you spanked me?" She asked uncomfortably. "Hands to yourself master." Mirajane scolded him. He sneezed. "~Forget you kids..." Then he got up and went to the restroom.

"I can't believe he wants to do nothing!" Natsu growled and clenched his fist. He couldn't believe Makarov was alright at a time like this. "Natsu..."

"If the master says to do nothing, that is what we do." Erz reminded him. Luffy just thought the whole situation over. What were they going to do now?

Later that evening, her, Natsu, Erz and Happy were all walking alongside the river in town, chatting with one another. "I'm so happy to see you guys!" Luffy smiled.

"Yes, it's great to see you too." Erz said.

"So how've you been?" Natsu asked as he put his arms behind his head.

"Pretty great." She began to tell them all about the adventures she's had. She told them about meeting Coby and fighting Lady Alvida, who resembled a lot like a pig.

She helped him get to the marines base and there she met the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, who wanted to become the worlds greatest swordsman.

After helping him, he became apart of her after an encounter with a bird and falling from the sky, she met Navigator and thief Nami, who loved Nikan and money. Her dream was to draw a complete map of the world.

They teamed up to fight against Buggy the Clown Pirate and win. Later on, the three arrived on an island where they met Usopp, who was captain of the usopp pirates, which deprived of three member...that were kids. He was a liar and told stories to a girl named Kaya. She had a butler named Klahadore, who was actually the infamous Captain Kuro who planned to kill Kaya and steal her fortune. They all team up and fight against him and the Black Cat Pirates.

When it was all over, Usopp decides to leave to become a real pirate like his father and joins her they were sailing on the sea, a bounty hunter comes aboard, and he was actually friends with Zoro. He told them about this restaurant on the ocean called the Baratie, sense they were looking for a cook. When they got there, they came across a marines named Fullbody who had a cannon shot at them all.

So she used her powers to catch it, but she slips and it crashes into the restaurant. So Luffy had to work there to pay off her dept. There she met a cook named Sanji, who hated wasting food and never refused it to anyone, even if the didn't have money. Then Don Krieg and his pirate crew ambush them. After a lot of fighting, Luffy defeats them.

While that all was going on, Nami had left with the ship and the rest of her crew went after her. She told them she went after Arlong because she wanted to buy her village back from him. She joined after Luffy defeated him.

(Okay I'm not going to explain how the rest join, that would take too long...) And later she met chopper, a reindeer who was also a doctor. He was able to talk because he ate the Talk-Talk Fruit.

Robin, and archeologist who ate the Flower-Flower Fruit. Franky, who was half-man half-cyborg and joined them and gave them a new ship called the thousand sunny and their newest edition Brook, who was a skeleton who ate the Revive-Revive Fruit. He was also a musician and swordsman.

Natsu and Happy were amazed by her tales. "Sounds like you've had blast." Erz commented. She smiled. "So did your crew know you were coming?" asked Natsu.

Her smile faded. No. They didn't know she left because she knew they didn't care. But she didn't tell that, so she just shot the salamander a glare.

"Of course not. Exposing this place to Nonearthlanders is forbidden by the council. Baka." He glared. "What'd you call me?!" He yelled.

"You gotta problem?!" she hissed.

"Yeah! I gotta problem with you! You Stupid snowcone!" "Fire Clown!" "Ice Bitch!" "Pink Haired Punk!"

They continued to shoot insults at each other until Erz broke them up."That is enough!" He scolded. "Luffy your clothes..." She looked down and realized she was only in her underwear. Her face turned pink. "For crying out loud why does this keep happening to me?! I just want to argue like a normal person!"

"Lesson here Luffy: Don't pick a fight in your underwear." Happy snickered.

After that, the four arrived at their friend Luke's house and made themselves comfortable. "Natsu, Luke in there?" Luffy asked as she looked in the bathroom. He shook his head. "Then let's wait for him." Erz suggested.

~Twenty Minutes Later~

Luke had finally arrived at his house along with his trusty celestial spirit Plue. "This is some mess we're in, Plue." Plue nodded. "Phantom Lord sure has a reputation of being almost as crazy as Fairy Tail. It's a good thing I met Natsu or I might have joined Phantom Lord instead." He unlocked the door and let himself in.

"I love our guild. They're all like my family." He went up the stairs and opened the door of his room and to his shock, he saw Natus, Luffy, Erz and Happy were sitting at the floor table eating. "Hi!" "Hiya!" "What's up?" **"THEY LIKE TO SHOW UP TO MY HOUSE UNINVITED! Why are you here?!" **He threw his luggage at Natus and Luffy.

Erz quietly sipped his drink. "Well sense Phantom attacked our guild, they must be in town and by now must have figured out where everyone lives." This made Luke flinch. "Seriously?!" "I figured it would be best if we all stayed together." Luke just looked at them. "So you guys decided to stay at my place?" He couldn't believe that they would come over to his house without telling him.

Though this was something they would do. These guys were just plain weird...

"Well yeah!" Luffy spoke up. "We're a team and we gotta stick together." Luke looked at her and smiled. ""Yeah!" "Say, nice stuff you got." Happy said as he rummaged through the drawers.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!** **Don't look through my drawers!"** He scolded the cat. Plue was looking in drawers with him and found a lollipop to munch on.

"Don't you know it's wrong to go threw other peoples stuff?!"

"Hey Plue! You found something to eat?" Natsu asked.

"Ahha!"

"Ohh! Look Erz! I found some dirty magazines!"

Erz inspected the magazines. He blushed and felt ashamed looking at them, but he couldn't look away. "I can't believe you look at these..."

"Can you guys cool it? I'm trying to relax." Luffy said as she sat on Luke's bed only wearing her underwear. "

"You guys are taking this make yourselves at home thing way too seriously..." Luke muttered. 'We have a serious matter on our hand." Erz said as he put the magazines away. "Luffy. Natsu. Your guys hygiene. I refuse to sleep in a room that reeks of sweat." _'You're on to talk...'_ Luke thought and dared not to say out loud.

"I don't wanna take a bath..." Natsu wined. "But I already got into bed..." Luffy wined. The Scarlet mage gently put his hands on both the two wizards shoulders. "Come on you two. Do we have to take a bath all together like we did when we were kids?" He playfully asked. The two mages just frustratingly blushed.

Luke however was freaked out. "What kind of relationship do you guys have?!" "They're the strongest team!" Happy announced. "More like the strangest team!"

* * *

Elsewhere in Magnolia, Levy and her team were on their way home. "Are you sure you wanna come?" Droy asked.

"Yeah, don't you wanna stay with Laki and everyone at the girls dorm?" suggested Jet.

Levy smiled. "It's alright! Besides I don't wanna split up our team!" She said as she carefreely skipped unknown she caused her friends to become starstruck by love. "~I'll always protect you!"

"~Me too!" She just giggled.

Unknown to them, a strange figure was watching them and made his way towards them for a surprise attack.

Meanwhile at Luke's house, Luke had just gotten out of the bath with Plue. "Okay Natsu, your turn." But Natsu was asleep.

"How about you Luffy?"

"Hm?" She didn't pay attention to what he was saying because she was reading some papers on his desk.

"You really should. It was so relaxing~" Erz smiled as he remembered the warm bath he took. "Glad you thought so..." Luke sweatdropped.

"Well, now I think I should get dressed." Erz used his requip magic and changed into some pajamas. "Is this more appropriate?"

Luke looked at him amazed. "Is that really how you change clothes?!"

(Then...)  
The wizards, except Natsu who was asleep, were all talking about what had happened today. "So do you know why Phantom attacked our guild?" asked Luke as he sipped his tea. Erz shook his head. "No." "They probably wanna fight us, but they're too scared!" They all jumped when they heard Natsu's voice.

"You're awake!" Happy cheered. "Don't be stupid Natsu, gramps knows what would happen if we got involved." Luffy began and looked away from reading. "You're forgetting he's one of the ten wizard saints." "I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO READ THAT!" Luke furiously yelled and took the papers out of the ice mage's hands.

"You can't snatch it from me without at least telling me how it ends."

"Yes I can! I promised Levy she'd be the first to read it." Erz held out his hand, insisting he'd let him read it. "You're not getting your hands on it either!" Luke couldn't believe them sometimes.

After he cooled down, he remembered something Luffy said. "Say what are these ten wizard saints?"

"It's an honor bestowed upon the magic council to the ten most powerful wizards on the continent." Erz explained to the celestial wizard.

"Master Makarov is one of them." "Phantom Lord's Master Joze is one of them too." Happy added. Erz bit his lip. _'Yes. And so is she...' _A certain blue haired mage from the magic council entered his mind. He shook it off.

"I don't understand what gramps is so afraid about!" Natsu said. "He's probably scared it might be too much for us!"

"That is not true and you know it." Luffy told him. "It's just like Mira and gramps said, the consequences of us going to war with Phantom are no where near worth the risk. The order of the magical world is at stake." Luke gulped. "Are those Phantom guys really all that strong?!" He was nervous. If they were really strong, and they were to fight against them, would the whole country break out in war?!

"Nah! They got nothing on us!" Natsu grinned. "We could take 'em!" "No." They all turned their heads to Erz, who stood up.

"If we gaged in battle neither sides would survive. Their strength equals ours." Luke couldn't believe his ears. Erz continued. "Phantom's Master Joze is also one of the ten wizard saints, which means he's on pare with Makarov. They also have an elite group similar to our S-class known as the Element Four. However I would say our biggest challenge is Black Steel Gajeel. He is the Iron Dragon Slayer."

When Erz finished, Luke was completely shocked. "Wait...he's a dragon slayer?!" He looked at Natsu. "I thought Natsu was the only one!" He gulped.

There was someone out there as strong as Natsu. Someone so strong that they could defeat dragons. Then something else came to his mind.

"So if he's the Iron Dragon Slayer, does that mean he eats Iron?" He stuttered. Natsu was a Fire Dragon slayer and he ate fire to get his powers, it would only make sense for him to eat Iron.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Phantom Lord guild hall in Oak town. "Hey Gajeel! I heard you made a mess of the Fairy Tail guild hall!" one member snickered.

"I wish I could of seen the looks on those fairies faces! They probably ran crying to their mommies! Boo hoo! Somebody broke my playhouse! Haha!"

Then suddenly he was knocked out by an iron club. The other members laughed. "How many times do I gotta tell you, I don't like being bothered when I'm eating!" Gajeel growled as he ate more iron parts. "Besides, they can't challenge us! We're way more powerful than they'll ever be."

"The dye has been cast." A dark figure appeared on the top of the stairs. "I complement you on your excellent work, Gajeel." He smirked.

"I didn't think we hit em hard enough so I left them a little present that is sure to get their panties in a knot. The figure chuckled.

"Good. But be sure that no harm comes to _that one_, if you please."

~Magnolia Southgate Park~

The very next morning, many people gathered in the Southgate park and surrounded the big tree. They looked up in shock at figures that were tied up their, beaten and unconscious. Luffy, Natsu, and Erz made their way through the crowd.

"Excuse us. We're from their guild." When they got to the tree, they were shocked to see Levy and her team tied up. The Phantom Lord logo was painted on her stomach.

Happy and Luke gasped. Erz and Luffy were completely stunned. And Natsu was the most furious of all.

His guild mates, friends, even family, had been beaten by Phantom Lord. Those jerks went to far.

"LEVY!" Luffy almost cried. "Jet! Droy!"

Natus clenched his fists. "Phantom Lord did this!"

Makarov made his way through the crowd to see what happened. "Master..."

He looked up at Levy and her team. "I can take our headquarters being demolished, but I won't let harm come to my children without taking revenge!" He yelled.

Luke flinched the masters voice. He very knew he could be this enraged.

**"WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GO TO WAR!"**

~Magnolia Hospital~

After that incident, they brought Levy and her team to Magnolia's hospital, where it was high and advanced to treat any medical need for wizards.

They were all resting on the beds. Luke sat next to Levy and looked down at her. _'Droy...Jet...and poor Levy...'_ A tear fell down his cheek.

"Those heartless bastard. I can't believe they would go this far just to get us to fight them. I thought all guilds were suppose to get along with one another." He looked out the window out the window at the damaged and almost destroyed Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Luke!" Levy greeted and sat down next to the celestial wizard. He looked at her. "I heard you're writing a novel!" _

_Luke blushed. __"Uhm...well.." He stuttered. How did she find out?! Luke made a mental note to kick Natsu's ass later. _

_Levy looked at the blond and laughed. "Opps! I'm being rude. My name's Levy Mcgarden!" She gave him a wink that caused him to blush more. 'She seems..cool...' "And these guys are my team mates Jet and Droy." _

_Luke turned around to see two tall guys, a year or two older than him. One had a hairstyle that resembled a fish's fin, wore a white shirt with two yellow straps and checkered pants. The other had orange hair that was covered by a tall brown hat, a purple shirt with a brown coat and black pants. "Hey!" "What's up?" _

_Luke gave them a friendly smile. "And together we're...The Awesome team Shadow Gear!" The three of them got on the table and got in a team pose. _

_Luke sweatdropped. "Uhm...nice to meet you?" Levy jumped in front of him. "Anyways I'm a horrible writer but I love reading. So can I please read your novel. Please?" She asked sweetly. _

_Levy batted her eyelashes and gave him a cute smile. He gulped and turned a scarlet color. "Uh...I didn't really plan for anyone reading it..." _

_"Ah! Please!" Levy kept on begging. Luke has never met a girl like her before. _

_He was amazed by her enthusiasm and marveled by her beauty. _

_What he didn't know was that her two teammates were glaring at him with jealousy of all the attention Levy was giving the new guy. _

_Luke could tell Levy wasn't gonna give up on asking so he decided to give in. "Well...when I'm finished with it..." He stuttered and felt his cheeks heat up. __"You could...read it..." _

_Levy's eyes lite up and smiled. "Really! Thanks Luke!" She gave him a hug. _

_Luke felt steam come out of his ears and he turned even more red. And at that moment, he couldn't help but accidentally fall in love with her._

* * *

Luke's eyes filled with more tears as he gently held Levy's hand. "Phantom Lords gonna pay for this. For hurting my friends..." He held back more tears, but they kept falling. Even though he was new to the guild, he wanted to protect his new friends.

In Oak town at the Phantom Lord guild, located in the northern part of the Fiore kingdom, all the members were all laughing and talking about what happened to the fairy tail wizards.

"Those fairies got what was coming to them!"

"I heard Gajeel took three of them out!"

Three other members were making their way to the door. "We can't let Gajeel have all the fun."

"Yeah. We should pick off a couple of fairy wings ourselves."

But before they could even open the door, a huge explosion blasted it down and not only gaining the attention of the Phantom wizards, but everyone in town too. Natsu Dragneel appeared from the rubble and smoke. Behind him was Luffy, Erz, Cana, Elfman, Loki and all the other Fairy Tail wizards including the master. And they didn't look too happy.

**"FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!"**

Then all the Phantom Lord Wizards and Fairies charged at each other and started duking it out. Natsu knocked a few of the aside with his fire fist.

"Alright! WHO WANTS TO PLAY WITH FIRE!"

Then the battle had began. The fairies were off to a good start fending them off. "Purple net!" Macao used his magic to grab a few of them. "Wakaba!"

"On it!" He used his smoke magic from his pipe that literally punched out the wizards.

Alzack used his guns magic and shot at fast speed. Bisca was right behind him with her requip magic "The Gunner"

"Nice shootin' Bisca!"

"You're not too bad yourself!"

All the wizards were fighting with all their strength.

Makorov was in the center and the phantom wizards sprang at him. But to their surprise, he used his magic and grew into a huge towering giant. They all ran away in fear. "He's...a monster!"

**"HAVE YOU DARED TO LAY YOUR HANDS ON THIS MONSTERS CHILDERN?! ARE YOU FOOLISH ENOUGH TO BELIEVE HUMAN LAWS WILL PROTECT YOU FROM MY RAGE?!"**

His voice echoed throughout the guild and shook the building. They all were frozen with fear and just stood their.

"He's...so powerful!"

"All the members are strong too!"

"I didn't know Fairy Tail was like this!"

Oberon Erz requiped into different armor and switched his weapons from swords to clubs and blades. He was slashing and swinging at anyone in sight. That's what you get when you mess with Erz.

Over to the left Reedus was using his picto magic and drew some giant hogs that knocked them out.

Laki used her wood make magic and created large wood shapped tools and said something but no one understood what she meant.

Even the lovable Happy was taking part in the action.

"Get the cat!"

"Yeah! This'll be easy!"

He gave them a scary glare, but was still cute. "Oh yeah? Don't forget! This cat's a wizard too!" Then he started flying and dodging their attacks.

And for some reason was fighting them with food and two giant fish. "You gotta problem with cats?" He evilly glared down at them all and held a giant watermelon in his hands.

"No sir!" Cats can be pretty scary... As the fight continued, everyone wasn't giving up and still fight with all their strength. Erz requiped into his Flame Emperor armor and swung flame swords.

"TELL ME! Where can I find Gajeel and the element four?!" he shouted for the whole guild to hear.

Unknown to them all, Phantom Lords dragon slayer, Gajeel was watching the whole fight from above.

"Ah, the legend himself, Oberon Erz. I guess Laxus and Mystogen are too scared to come and play." He snickered. "Or do they not care? Either way, the master knew exactly how this was gonna play out." He watched them fight and was actually impressed by their skills. "Their pretty good fighter. For a couple of Fairy scum." he smirked.

Meanwhile back in Magnolia, Luke had went to the store to buy food and was now on his way back to the hospital. The mage groaned.

He was thinking about Natsu and the others. He wanted to go fight with them, but he knew he had to stay with Levy and the boys. He just wished them the best of luck. "I hope those guys don't go overboard. Oh who am I kidding, If I know them, they'll blow up the whole town on their rampage..."

The fairy tail wizards were know for their destructive fights. Those guys were crazy strong.

As he walked threw town, he felt a raindrop on his head. Rain? More drops started falling from the sky and it pretty soon started pouring.

"How can it ran outta no where? Huh?" He saw a figure coming his way.

A young man, roughly around his age. He had short blue hair covered by a dark blue hat, a blue coat with a blue buttoned shirt, black pants and on his coat was a strange white little doll.

"Who are you?!" Luke asked as he took a step back.

"Drip...Drip...Drop..." Is what he responded. "Juv is the Rain Man. It's always with me..."

His voice was quiet and almost emotionless. And his eyes were dark blue and empty.

Luke just looked at him strangely. That guy was really strange...

Juv walked closer to him. "And what kind of man are you?" The blonde mage scratched his head. "Uhm...the regular kind?" What was this guys deal? "Drip...Drip...Drop..." He titled his head and the strange man. "What's with the drip drops?"

Then Juv pulled out a pink and heart umbrella. "Pleasure to meet. I'll be leaving now."

"WELL TAKE THE RAIN WITH YOU!"

Luke then turned around when he heard a strange noise. Almost like 'Nom Nom Nom'.

Both boys looked at the ground and Luke flinched when it started to move and change shape.

It changed into a man. He was a strange looking man with green hair, mustache, a monocle and stood in a weird pose.

"Bonjour! I bid you a good day, monsieur!" He spoke with a French accent.

"Great...another weirdo." Luke muttered to himself. What was he, a weird people attraction magnet?!

"Juv, mon garcon," He spoke to the boy. "You mustn't forget the task at hand."

"No monsieur."

The man twirled his mustache. "My monocle whispers to me many things, garcon, and it tells me that this boy is our, _cible_."

Juv smirked. "So it's him?"

Luke knew what he said. "Wait..._cible_ means 'target'..."

"Ah! Pardonnez-moi! I have not introduced myself! I am Soil of the element four. Also known as Soil of the earth."

Luke glared. "I've heard of you guys! You're with Phantom! You destroyed our guild!"

"Aucun, we were not responsible for your guilds state, that was Monsieur Gajeel, but we were with him in spirit as the saying goes." Luke bite his lip.

"Anyways back to the task at hand. We're going to bring you back to our guild." Luke was shocked. What did they want with him?

"My partenaire, Juv is a Rain Man who is also apart of the element four. He is known as Juv of the Great Sea."

The blonde mage threw down the bags in his hand and grabbed his keys. "Listen! I don't know why you're here or what you want, but you're gonna pay for messing with fairy tail!"

Just as he was about to summon one of his spirits, a huge water sphere surrounded him, making him drop his keys and gasp or air.

"Drip...Drip...Drop...Looks like you're ours..Luke Heartfilia."

Soil exclaimed happily in French. "That targets been captured. Drip...Drip...Drop..."

Back at the Phantom Lord guild, the battle between the two guilds was still underway, but the Phantom wizards weren't giving up.

They fired all their attacks at once and caused a huge explosion...which created fire and Natsu the fire dragon slayer, ate it and powered up.

"Now I got a fire in my belly!" He smirked.

They all stared at him shocked. "That can't be good!"

"He ate fire!"

"You don't suppose he's on of those.."

"I'm gonna blow you away!" Natsu shouted as he powered his attack. **"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" **

His fire attack blew them all away. Natsu sure knows how to clear a room.

And blow it up too.. On the otherside, Monkey D. Luffy was fighting...in her underwear."

"Gumu Gumu Pistol!" She swung her long, stretchy arm, knocking them all off their feet. "What the hell was that?!" one shouted.

"What kinda magic is that!?"

"It's not magic. I'm just your ordinary rubber girl." She smirked and rubbed her nose.

"Bring it on Phantom duds!" More of them came at her.

"Hey little missy! You think you can beat us!"

"Bring it lady! I'm not afraid to hit a girl!"

She smirked. "That's good. Either am I." She cuffed her hands together and began to freeze the air.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Ice shards came up from the floor, freezing them all.

Beside her, Erz was backing her up by requiping into his Black Wing armor.

Laki again used her wood make magic and said a confusing phrase.

"Guns Magic: Mud shot!" Alzack shot a group of them, leaving them on the wall, sticking with mud.

"Requip!" Bisca switched her weapon for a shotgun. **"WIDE SHOT!" **

Everyone was giving it their all and not holding back and not holding back.

"You're not doing too bad for being a snowgirl!" Natsu snickered as he and Luffy came back to back.

"I can same the same to you, you pyro!"

"We got 'em right where we want 'em."

They were surrounding each other.

"ERZ! I leave the rebels to you!" Makarov shouted as he was headed off to find Joze.

"Yes, sir!"

Above, Gajeel watched as the Fairy Tail's master went upstairs to find Master Joze. He chuckled.

"Now that their little master's outta the way, I think it's time I throw myself into the game!" Then he jumped straight down to join in on the fight.

**CLIFFHANGER! Anyways, I hope you liked it. So Let me know what you guys think of it so far. :) I'll update soon.**


	3. Ch2 Luke Heartfilia

Last time

_"ERZ! I leave the rebels to you!" Makarov shouted as he was headed off to find Joze. "_

_Yes, sir!"_

_Above, Gajeel watched as the Fairy Tail's master went upstairs to find Master Joze. He chuckled. _

_"Now that their little master's outta the way, I think it's time I throw myself into the game!" Then he jumped straight down to join in on the fight._

* * *

The battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord was still going strong. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted his attack and punched them out with his fire fists.

"Ice make: Knuckle!" Luffy(still in her underwear) created huge ice fists that punched them all out cold. Haha..puns

"Card Magic!" Cana pulled out her magic cards. "Lightning, Reverse Tower, Lovers; RAIN OF LIGHTNING!" Her attack electricuted them all.

Even Loki was helping. She used her ring magic. "Ring Magic: Twister!" A huge wind tornado appeared and blew them all away.

Elfman transformed his arm into a monster arm and took out a group of them.

"MAN UP! DON'T YOU WANNA BE LIKE ME?!"

They all watched him as he fought them off. "Man, that guys brutle..."

"That's take over magic." a few people muttered to each other.

"GUYS! That's Elfman!" One guy shouted. "I've heard of him! They call him beast arm Elfman!"

Just as the fight was continuing, Gajeel jumped from the ceiling and landed with a loud crash.

Everyone's head turned to him. A few gasped while others whispered.

"Is that..." "It's gotta be..."

Erz caught a glimpse of the man that came down. His eyes widened. "That's the Iron Dragon Slayer: Black Steel Gajeel."

A few seconds of silence broke when outta nowhere Nab went at him with an attack.

"YOU ATTACKED LEVY!" But in a matter of seconds, Gajeel sent him flying with his Iron fist and even took out a few of the Phantom wizards.

The fairies couldn't believe what they had just seen. "Wow...what the hell was that?!" Loki muttered stunned. "He just took out his own guild mates with that attack!"

Luffy was enraged that someone would treat their guild mates like that. Luffy would never do anything like that. Everyone in her guild was her friend. Even like family. Family...family...Nakama...

For some reason, Nami, Sanji, Zoro and everyone came to her mind. She thought about things she had did with them. She also wondered how they reacted when they found out she left. Then she almost felt tears in her eyes.

_'NO! You can't let them get to you! You have other friends more important than them to help.' _

Was it? Was it true?

She was brought back to reality when she saw elfman had attacked gajeel with his beast arm, but it didn't have any affect.

"Not bad big guy." Gajeel snickered.

"That's because I'm a real man!"

"Then let's see you handle this!" His iron leg had shot out more iron clubs, similar to Robin's powers. But what shocked everyone was that his attack took out most of the Phantom wizards. Was this guy insane?!

"You attack your own men?!" Elfman exclaimed. Gajeel smirked. "Cause I knew it would distract you!"

He knocked Elfman back with his fist, then to everyone's surprise, Natus jumped up towards Gajeel and punched him up, sending him flying.

All the wizards including Phantom, were shocked at what just happened.

"That kid sent Gajeel flying!"

"No ones ever done that before!"

Luffy was the most surprised at his outburst. "Natsu..."

Natsu's eyes were full of rage as he looked at the Iron dragon slayer, as he stood up from the rubble and looked at him.

"I'm Natsu. Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer!" His tone was rough and full of anger.

"So you're the salamander I've heard about." Gajeel playfully said.

Natsu growled. "Elfman, leave this guy to me."

Then both Dragon slayers charged at each other. Gajeel was the one who attacked first.

"Iron Dragon: Club!" His hand turned into a large metal club that impacted with Natsu, sending him back.

"Natsu!" Luffy and Erz shouted.

But that attack didn't harm the salamander one bit, he was too angry. His hand started to heat up.

"You destroyed our guild hall...and attacked Levy and her team!"

Gajeel looked at him marveled as his arms started to light up with blazing flames.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

He tossed Gajeel up into the air, but he charged back at him. Natsu intercepted his punch and punched him, sending him straight into the wall.

**(Okay so this is going to be a little time skip because the rest the rest of the fight was the same and all of you reading have already seen the show)**Natsu and Gajeel kept fighting. While that was happening, Master Makarov was on his way up to see Master Joze, of Phantom Lord, but one of the element four prepared a surprise attack on him. He was attacked from behind and sent him back down to the first floor.

Everyone in the room frozen to see what had fell through the floor and to some surprise and others shock, it was Master Makarov!

Aria, the wizard who had attacked him, was watching them all from above. And for some reason was crying.

"It's heartbreaking!" He sobbed. "Why am I feeling so melancholy?! *sobs* Maybe it is because Earthland has just lost a great wizard."

"GRAMPS!" Natsu yelled as he and everyone ran towards their guild master.

"Is he okay?!" Luffy exclaimed worriedly.

"Master!" Erz yelled along with a few others.

"Master Makarov is powerless, thanks to Aria of the element four." Jove snickered as he watched them go over to their fallen master. "I think it's safe to say we've won this round Fairy Tail."

Back downstairs, all the Fairy Tail wizards were huddled around Makarov.

"My...magic..power...is..my...power..."

"Master!" Erz exclaimed.

"What happened to him?" asked Cana.

"I don't know." Luffy responded. "But I don't sense any magic energy from him."

"Luffy," Elfman began. "Are you saying he's just an ordinary old man now?"

They were all shocked.

"NO! It can't be!" said the teary eyed Happy.

"Come on gramps! You can pull through this!" Natus yelled.

Above, Gajeel was watching it all. "Guess the fun's over. And just when things were starting to get good."

"I don't understand..." Luffy stuttered. "Gramps is so powerful! How'd they beat him?!"

"Only one way to find out is to go up there." Natsu said.

The Phantom Lord wizards were watching what was going on with the fairies.

"Look! Their master's been defeated!"

"Yeah! That means we can beat 'em!"

Their not as strong without their master! And we've got Gajeel and the element four!"

Erz had realized they were right! They couldn't do it while their master was in this kind of state. _'This is bad...'_

The Phantom wizards charged at them and the fight continued but the tables were turned this time.

"What now?!" Loki asked as she and Luffy were back to back surrounded by Phantom wizards.

Luffy smirked. "We're just gonna have to fight back even harder."

But that didn't work. They were fighting back with all their strength, but were getting beaten and fast.

Erz watched as his comrades fought their hardest against them, even a few that were badly injured.

_'We can't do this...without the master, we aren't strong enough. Are magic energy is running dangerously low.'_

He knew what he had to do. So he stood up and shouted to everyone. "WE MUST RETREAT!" He shouted. "Everyone back to the guild at once!"

They looked at him, even Natsu, stopped. "Erz..." Luffy even stopped fighting and looked at him. She shook her head. "No way. We can't give up!"

"Real men never retreat!"

"I've still got some fight in me..." Macao said. He was badly injured. Cana was helping him up, she nodded as well. "Me too, let's stay."

Erz shook his head. "No! We don't stand a chance against Joze. Now retreat! That's a order!"

There was no point in arguing with Oberon Erz, so they did as they were told and headed for the exit.

Above Gajeel snickered as he watched all the fairy tail wizards leaving in a hurry.

"And there they go. I knew it wasn't till a matter of time till those fairies go home crying."

"Indeed." Aria said as he stood next to Gajeel. "I can tell they have sorrow in their hearts."

"I see your just as creepy as ever, Aria." He said. "But I gotta give you points for taking down that old geezer."

"I was just following Master Joze's orders, but... THANK YOU!" He began to cry.

"Why are you always crying?! Cut it out!" Gajeel yelled. "So what happened with that Luke guy?"

"He's been captured and being held in a cell at headquarters." Aria informed him.

Gajeel snickered. "So much for giving him a warm welcome."

As the two were talking about Luke, unknown to them, a certain fire eater was listening in on their conversation.

"Luke...no way..."

"Is something wrong, Natsu?" asked Happy concernedly.

"GAJEEL!"

He smirked. "We'll finish our little fight someday, salamander." Then they were gone in the blink of an eye.

Natsu clenched his fists. "Those jerks...kidnapped Luke."

Happy gasped. "WHAT?!"

Just as this was happening, Erz was trying to get his friends out.

"Everybody out! NOW!"

But Luffy was still fighting. "No way! I'm not leaving just yet!" She yelled. "They gotta pay for what they did to us!"

What shocked her the most was that Erz didn't yell or punch her for disobeying orders, but grabbed her hand gently.

"Please..." He muttered.

"E-Erz..."

He pulled her into an embrace. His head rested on hers. She slightly blushed. Erz had never done anything like this before.

"I'm...sorry..." She heard him softly say. "But we can't...It's our only option..."

Luffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Erz was never like this. He was strong and cunning...and scary. But now his words sounded broken. Like he was going to cry, but refused. Which made her want to cry.

"We're completely helpless without the master. Please...just understand..."

She knew he was right. They were no match for Phantom Lord without Makarov. They had to retreat. And that is what they did. Erz was leading the group away with Luffy and the others behind, including Elfman who carried Makarov.

Phantom Lord was coming behind them ready to fight still, until one was pulled back. He slowly looked up and saw that he was grabbed by fairy tail's dragon slayer, and he was not too happy.

"NO! Salamander! And the cat!" He said terrified.

"You got it buddy!" Natsu snarled. "And we need to chat!"

"Please don't burn me!" He pleaded.

* * *

After that, Natsu and Happy along with their hostage, were travelling up the rock road leading away from oak town.

"So what are we gonna do now?" asked happy.

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsu said. "We're gonna go save Luke!"

The phantom wizard was struggling from being dragged by his shirt.

"Alright pal, where is he?" Natsu demanded.

"H..how should I know?! I don't know Luke..." is what he managed to say.

His answer caused the enraged salamander to set him on fire. The man yelled in pain.

"START TALKING!"

"AHHH! I said I don't know!" the man yelled. "Please just...put out the fire...!"

"If you phantom jerks hurt another one of my friends, I swear I'll burn everyone of you into a pile of ashes!" Natsu glared down at the wizard.

"But I swear I don't know Luke!" He said. "Our headquarters is up ahead...! My guess is they have him there!"

"You should have said that in the first place!"

"Aye!"

The wizard continued to sob.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Phantom Lord headquarters, the celestial wizard was lying in a dark cell in the top of the tower.

Luke slowly opened his eyes and looked around confused.

"What...How did I...?" Luke was very confused at his situation, then was started by a voice.

"I'm glad you're awake Luke. I was getting worried." The voice was dark and cold.

The blonde mage turned around. "Who are you..?!"

The figure chuckled. "How rude of me. I'm Master Joze of the Phantom Lord guild."

Luke's eyes widened. "P-Phantom?!"

Then Luke remembered he was attacked and captured by the two guys from phantom's element four, Juv and Sole.

"I'd like to apologize for this dingy cell." He said. "And being tied up must be quite uncomfortable, but that is what you do to a prisoner after all."

"You jerks attacked Levy!" He yelled furiously at him. "You'd better let me go! My friends will come for me!"

"Depending on your willingness to cooperate, I'm fully cooperated to treat you as our guest rather than a prisoner."

Luke shifted his eyes.

"What to do you mean by that?" Then he felt something crawl up his leg, so he look down and saw a creepy bug crawling up his leg.

"AHH! A bug crawled on me!" He shrieked.

Man this guy is a wuss...

"See, you don't want to stay in here." Joze said. "I have a beautifully decorated suit waiting for you, if you promise to behave."

"Why does your guild keep attacking us?!" Luke demanded.

"Who is 'us'?" Joze mockingly asked. "Oh! You mean Fairy Tail? Hehee...well, let's say that is was a means to it's end. That's all."

"What..?"

"You see, we were working hard to reach our main objective of acquiring a certain person." He explained to the celestial mage. "And they happen to be a member of Fairy Tail. So if we have to destroy the guild to get a hold of them, then so be it."

"Who are you talking about?!" Luke asked furiously.

"Oh...my...my...Such a naïve young man. Not at all what I expect from eligible bachelor."

Luke's eyes widened and he stared at him.

"But..." Luke's voice grew weak. "How did you find out about that...?"

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't told your fellow guild mates the truth." Joze said, ignoring Luke's question. "And what I don't understand, the son of a wealthy family, would stoop to such cheap and dangerous work as wizarding for such a low class guild."

"So...I've been...kidnapped?"

"Oh, no. We're not looking for random money." Joze explained. "We were hired by you dear mother to bring you home to her."

Luke's gaze fell to the floor and his blood ran cold. _'Why...why her...?'_

"I don't understand..." Luke managed to say. "Why does _she_ want me back?"

"Why do you seem so confused?" Joze asked. "Any mother would go looking for a child who ran away from home."

Luke's eyes were still on the ground. "No..." He muttered. "Not her...Honestly, I'm shocked that she noticed I was gone." Luke tried to held back tears.

"I'm not ever going back to that house!" I don't want anything to do with her!" His voice shook as he yelled. He thought he'd never have to hear from that woman again.

* * *

Okay so Luke managed to get passed Joze by kicking him...somewhere unpleasant and had decided that the only way to get down was to jump.

So he closed his eyes and fell backwards.

He almost seemed weightless and felt the air hitting him as he fell.

_'I heard him...in the distance. I know he's here...'_

He felt Natsu was somewhere looking for him and he was right.

"NATSU!"

Then on que, Natsu came running to catch him. "LUKE!"

He jumped up and caught him, but was sent flying into the wall, luckily they weren't harmed.

"You okay?" Natsu asked as he stood up and dusted of his pants and arms.

"Yeah..."

"You guys okay?" Happy came flying over to them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Natsu untied Luke's hands and he rubbed his wrists.

"Well, now that we have Luke, we'd better head back to the guild." Happy told them.

Natsu just looked at him. "What?! That's their headquarters! Let's bust in and get 'em!"

"No! Erz told us to retreat!"

"Cause he's a wimp! I can take those guys by myself!"

"But you saw what they did to master!"

"That's why I want to get revenge on those bastards!"

"But you're not strong enough to fight them on your own!"

"What did you say?!"

As Natsu and Happy argued with each other, Luke just sat their and a rush of guilt built up inside him.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered. "I'm sorry..."

The two friends stopped arguing to look at their friend on the ground.

"I'm so sorry..." he kept repeating.

He remembered everything him and his friends went through sense he joined the guild; fighting Aragor and the dark guild Isenwald, Erz being arrested and Natsu breaking him out. And everything that had happened sense yesterday; The fairy tail being destroyed, Levy and her team being attacked, Makarov declaring war on Phantom Lord, all his friends getting injured.

For what? His mom wanting him to come home.

Tears formed in his eyes and fell down his cheek.

"All of this...everything is my fault...but I don't wanna leave!" He cried. "I love being in Fairy Tail!"

It was true. He loved Fairy Tail and everyone in it. Mirajane, Elfman, Cana, Levy, Jet, Droy, Loki, Erz, Happy, Luffy, Natsu..everyone.

They all meant so much to him and he couldn't stand them getting hurt for his sake.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu looked at him. "You don't have to leave. You're one of us."

"Natsu , I think we should go home now.

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Yeah...I guess you're right."

He helped Luke up to his feet and the two were off back home.

Back on top of the tower, Joze, who was still down, finally got back to his feet. And powered his rage.

"He's made me angry!" Joze hissed.

**"HIS FATE IS SEALED! FAIRY TAIL WILL CRUMBLE AT MY FEET!"**

* * *

**Sorry if it took so long to update and sorry if this chapter is a bit boring.**

**The next chapter will be up soon and will be more interesting...I hope. JK~**

**Later! :)**


End file.
